Field
The described technology generally relates to unmanned aerial vehicles and, more specifically, to recovery of unmanned aerial vehicles.
Description of the Related Art
An unmanned aerial vehicle, also commonly referred to as drone, can travel through a variety of environments, such as indoor, outdoor, and/or mixed indoor and outdoor environments. In some cases, an unmanned aerial vehicle can be configured to conduct surveillance, security, delivery, monitoring, or other tasks that can comprise combining movement and data collection. The unmanned aerial vehicle can travel over surface on which the unmanned aerial vehicle cannot safely land (e.g., water).